My Only Chance
by LemonOblivionLimeOathKeeper
Summary: Vexen loves Zexion, and he might just love him back. This could be his only chance, and his turn for some intesive sex. Lemon, ZexXVex some intense yaoi in here, read at your own risk.


Chapter One

It was not a good day, in Vexen's point of view. In fact, it out right sucked.

Not many were around—in fact, most Nobodies were out on missions or days off. But those who weren't were an absolute harassment.

Marluxia had tried to rape him about fifty or so times today (thank god he was holding back) and groped up his cloak as well. It left Vexen with a rather soiled feeling.

Not to mention the fact that Superior had seemed particularly impatient this morning. Didn't he know that science, experimenting, and discovering all took TIME?

Another thing—Xigbar decided to be a bit of a stalker today. He was EVERYWHERE! Vexen turned a corner and bam! Xigbar in his face. Vexen did a 180 and began to walk the other way and psh! There was Xigbar, AGAIN! On the ceiling, lounging near a wall, in a cupboard (Vexen didn't want to know the origins of that one), he was all over the place! How was Vexen expected to work faster for Xenmas when Xigbar was popping up in Vexen's face every second?

The only good thing in this place around here would have had to have been Zexion. It was the light of Vexen's somewhat-of-an-existence. But even matters with him weren't going well.

The problem was the boy was too knowledgable. He was bored with the castle right now, as nothing was going on, and Vexen couldn't blame him. But Vexen's pity was slightly limited as Zexion walked up to him again—for once, without Xigbar in Vexen's space—and asked for the millionth time the same question.

"Surely you have something to teach me, Vexen? I doubt I know all of the wonders of this sordid living?" he repeated again, though he artfully changed his sentences each time.

Vexen sighed in frustration.

"You're on your own for now, I have work that I need to be doing," he replied, looking at his supplies so he wouldn't lose his cool.

He tinkered slightly with vials, holding up a purple-ish liquid to the light before pouring it into another flask.

Suddenly there was a small chemical explosion. It wasn't harmful, but extremely messy and left foam, and char marks on the table and floor.

"So why aren't you doing said work?" was Zexion's sardonically amused reply at Vexen's vexed situation. "Or is this it? Sorry, looks like a junior science project in the making."

This pushed Vexen way past the over the edge.

"You, shut up and respect your elders!" he spat and the schemer rolled his eyes. "I'm sick of all this!"

He stormed out of the room to clean himself up—his coat was smoking slightly and his hair was an absolute wreck— and immediately ran into, not Xigbar, but Marluxia.

He scowled at the Graceful Assassin, who grinned seductively.

"Whoa there, what have you been up to?" he teased, poking his head into the lab Vexen had escaped from. "Been having a bit of fun with Zexy?"

He ignored Zexion's indistinct but indignant reply from deep in side the lab. Marluxia shut the room's door and then got up in Vexen's face, making the latter blush.

"Get away from me, I have wor-" he began but the assassin had already made his moves towards Vexen.

"It can wait," he said dismissively. "I'm sure Xenmas'll understand."

As Vexen opened his mouth to protest, Marluxia crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Vexen groaned, thinking, 'Oh god, here we go again,' but it only encouraged Petal Boy.

He aligned their bodies together like puzzle pieces and pinned Vexen against the wall, grinding their hips together forcibly. In one fluid motion, he threw Vexen's coat to the floor.

Vexen tried to push Marluxia back, but the other caught the Academic's hands and pinned them above the two's heads to the wall. With a wave, rose brambles sprouted and held Vexen's arms fast to the wall.

Vexen was seriously panicking now—he hadn't expected it to go this far. Usually Marluxia would stop, but there was a peculiar hungry look in the other's eyes right now. He struggled but only ended up cutting himself on those idiotic thorns.

Marluxia broke of the one-sided kiss and licked his lips at the sight of Vexen's chest. There was a faint voice calling out for something, but neither Nobodies paid any mind. Marluxia looked too focus, Vexen too disturbed, as the former started to snake his tongue around the chest of the latter.

Marluxia lapped and sucked at Vexen's exposed nipples, going past the point of redness. Vexen closed his eyes, hoping that would make this go faster, waiting for Marluxia to get tired of this silly game.

Marluxia licked him all over the place, getting involuntary, however small, signs of arousal from Vexen.

The call was getting louder but Vexen didn't hear it over Marluxia's growl of, "Just lose yourself to me, Vexy...!"

Vexen wondered if that would make this seem to stop faster or if it would in reality prolong the disastrous event. Marluxia didn't give him a chance to reply before kissing down Vexen's chest, sucking again on those reddened areas. Vexen felt himself shudder and let out a mixture of a hiss and a moan. Marluxia's eyes looked somewhat triumphant and Vexen tried to hopelessly shake off this feeling of arousal.

"It's going to happen, whether you want it to or not, Vexy!" cooed Marluxia, stroking the Chilly Academic's side, trailing down to the Vexen's thigh. "Just enjoy it and it'll go faster!"

The voice was getting louder, but it was still ignored.

Vexen bit his tongue to hold back a stream of curses and also an unfortunate moan. As his luck would have it, a mixture both slipped out.

Marluxia's eyes lit up, like Axel had sparked a fire behind them, and he let his hand drop to start rubbing Vexen's crotch.

Vexen's eyes widened and he retched. It was disgusting, how dare that filth—and yet... It kind of felt nice...

His mind spun wildly for a sense of logic to go with these... Were they feelings?

'Just... Imagine... That it's... Uh, can't say it's not sex, that's what it's going to be, you know that, Vexen,' he thought, 'Imagine that it's not Marluxia. Brilliant! But who else... Who would I actually want to be doing this to me, disgusting homosexual acts of a-...! Maybe... I could pretend it was... Him? Yeah, that's what I'll do...'

His body visually relaxed as Vexen closed his eyes, slipping into fantasy. Marluxia grinned; he didn't care, he was gonna have fun either way.

Marluxia slid off Vexen's pants and stripped himself down to only his undergarments.

He allowed the vine-like rose stems to rip themselves from the wall, still circling Vexen's arms.

Vexen and Marluxia fell to the floor—actually, it was more like Vexen fell onto his back and lay with only boxer shorts covering him onto the ground and Marluxia situated himself on top of the Academic, fitting their thighs together.

The voice was louder still, and Vexen could almost make out the words, but just as he tried, Marluxia jerked his leg muscles from on top of Vexen, causing a moan to escape Vexen's lips.

Whatever his uke was doing to confuse his mind into enjoying this, Marluxia liked it. He jerked again against Vexen, pressing their groins together and feeling the tightness between the two of them. He almost laughed. Vexen really was losing himself... Fascinating.

Vexen shuddered as he threw himself head first into his illusion. It really did feel good. He drew in a sharp breath as hands reached down under the last layer of clothing. They stroked him and he felt himself stiffen at the prospect and again at the touch. The fingers stroked lightly... It felt soooo nice... Not enough-

He thrust his hips into the hand, gasping for release and there was a snicker. He drowned it out, along with the yells of his name coming from somewhere else. As long as he kept his eyes closed...

Marluxia kissed every jnch of Vexen he could reach, as his fingers started tugging on the edge of the last layer holding him from Vexen. He then bathed in the gloriousness of both Nobodies nakedness, before licking the tip of Vexen's now exposed member. It was very erect and Marluxia wondered if he should question why, but decided to live with it. Vexen shuddered, breath hitching, before breathing out a single word–"More...!"

Marluxia wondered if Vexen could hear it. It had gotten louder now, and more distinct and he wondered if Vexen was so distracted that he couldn't hear his former student calling him.

'Oh well, more for me,' Marluxia thought gleefully, before lowering himself to suck on Vexen.

It tasted fabulous... He started lightly and went harder, unable to keep himself at a steady pace. He licked it furiously, his free hands rubbing Vexen's balls erratically. It felt so nice, just within his fingertips...

There was a whimper as Marluxia sucked particularly hard and Vexen's breath stopped. Marluxia loved it, he had to push this sexy man over the edge right now—

With a groan, Vexen came into the other's mouth, filling it with hot liquid. Marluxia lapped at it all, swallowing as much as he could. It tasted better than he imagined... Mmmmm.

There was a slam against the door and Marluxia stopped for a second. Oopsie, did he lock poor Zexy in there? Oh well, other things first.

He lifted his own aching need towards Vexen, rubbing their two cocks together, attempting successfully to get another arousal out of Marly's uke. This was beyond perfect... He didn't mean to take it this far, but he was seriously glad he had.

The Graceful Assassin now lifted his fingers towards Vexen. He noticed that the other had his eyes tightly shut and shrugged. Whatever did the trick, this was so beyond worth it. The flower-themed nobody pressed his fingers against Vexen's lips, which parted not a moment later. They took in the fingers and Marluxia felt his cock twitch in aroused excitement. This guy was good with his mouth... Mmmnnn...

Once they were deemed wet enough, Marluxia withdrew them, kissing the closed eyed blonde on the floor. He dipped them slightly in the white mess on the floor to further slick them up then lifted Vexen's legs. He stared at the Academic's still form in wonder.

How did this guy not hear this pounding of a fist on solid door? Zexion seemed to be getting slightly claustrophobic now, he was yelling frantically as he rammed at the door, slowly busting its hinges.

He went back to Vexen; Zexion probably wouldn't be interrupting them any time soon...

Marluxia let his fingers trail teasingly around Vexen's entrance, causing the latter to shudder. Marluxia then pushed two fingers in, sadistically watching his uke's body arch in pain. Vexen's back fell onto the ground again and he panted as Marluxia wormed his way inside, scissoring his fingers to make the area wider and also poking around for that spot.

Marluxia thrust his fingers in again, living in the moment of Vexen's stifled, gargled scream of pain before beginning to widen and probe again.

Dang, Vexen was complex, inside and out. Marluxia really couldn't find that freaking spot... He pulled out again, to hear Vexen let out a long panting sigh, only to thrust back in with three fingers this time, to hear Vexen cry out again.

Zexion's banging was growing more determined but now even Marly didn't notice. He was having too much s & m fun.

Vexen was gasping, crying now and Marluxia worried if that would bring him out of his self-induced trance. He again looked for that sweet spot.

He knew he found it when Vexen let out a shriek filled with pleasure. He removed his fingers, licking them thoroughly before they left to pump Vexen's hardened cock again. He lifted his own need and guided it to Vexen. With one hard push, he sank himself deep into Vexen, now both gasping for breath.

God, even now, Vexen was tight! He felt Vexen tighten and continued rubbing and squeezing the academics member, wanting him to come again.

Vexen could feel it inside him and he instinctually contracted. His breaths became filled with moans as the thrusting began and the only thing that kept him from losing it all was the fact that it was only Marluxia. Not him.

Vexen cried out in a pang of ecstasy as Marluxia hit his prostate with his cock. Ooooooh, God, it felt good... Again, and again, Marluxia seemed to have figured out the area of jackpot...

The next thrust was particularly hard, ending with a hard squeeze on Vexen's member; it was too much to hold and Vexen let hot liquid splatter the chest of both males. He felt himself tighten again, and with a groan, his partner also released his seed, deep inside of Vexen.

Huffing, Marluxia pulled out and lay on top of Vexen, not minding the stains, just waiting to come down from that high. It felt so good... And was it really rape this time? He undid the rose vines and looked deep at this loveliness he laid upon...

The door broke down now and an angry looking Zexion stormed out, ready to give Marluxia a piece of his mind, as well as a good, close look at his shoe. He looked at the scene before him,incredulously, confusion on his face.

"Wh-what is this?" he sounded slightly frightened of the two other Nobodies sprawled out on the floor, breathing as if they had just run a marathon.

Vexen scrambled to sit up, eyes wide as he saw the expression of his student.

He covered his legs with his stained cloak, while Marluxia just sat there, unabashedly laughing his head off, naked in front of Zexion.

Zexion looked horrified and disgusted, but also something else. Vexen FELT horrified and disgusted, but part of him still craved more... Just not from Marluxia. It really did feel good, and he was partially aroused anyway, but he pushed that aside, concern for Zexion taking over.

"It... It isn't what you think!" Vexen stuttered out.

"It's exactly what you think!" cackled Marluxia, unashamedly screwing both of them into the ground.

Vexen watched as Zexion just blinked looking confusedly at the scene before him. Vexen knew it would hit him in the minute, then Zexion wouldn't want to ever be around him anymore! This day was just going from bad to worse.

'This was all Marluxia's fault,' he wanted to say, but that would be lying to his student. It was a bit of his fault as well, and he knew it.

"Zexion, I..." Vexen began but trailed off as Zexion looked evermore blankly at the mess, the two culprits, and tried to piece them together.

Vexen recognized that look—it was one that meant Zexion was confused as heck and wouldn't outwardly admit it. But surely he knew about—?

It hit Marluxia a second later and he laughed.

"Number VI!" he snickered before Vexen could save his student's innocence, "Surely you know what we were doing?"

Zexion looked only mildly frustrated, as he was good at hiding his emotions from all. All except Vexen, simply because Vexen had known him longest, was closer, and thought the same way. Right now, Zexion's face, reading between a lot of very fine print, light lines... The answer was...

"No, I don't," Zexion said coldly, "But you've made a mess, I expect you to clean it up and fix the door while you're at it-"

Marluxia didn't pay attention to the last sentence but started laughing maniacally.

"i suppose you were turned at too young an age, you wouldn't have known. But it's called—mmph!" Vexen, now clothed with at least pants (though a certain slight stiffness was making it uncomfortable), clapped his hand over Marluxia's mouth.

"Why don't you allow me to explain, you go off and bother someone else." Vexen hinted dangerously.

For once, Marluxia listened, though he gathered up his things and left with a devious expression.

Vexen sighed, going off to his room for a new source of clothes.

"Vexen...?" the voice was the same stoicalness, but now somewhat hesitant.

Vexen froze at the edge of his door, one foot barely inside the room. If Zexion seriously didn't know, was he, Vexen, really expected to teach him? He blushed at the thought.

"Yes?" Vexen said cautiously, trying to make his tone flat and calm.

"Will you tell me... What just went on?" he sounded the same—monotonous with a slight hint of emotion creeping in.

"I can show you far better than I can tell you," he found himself saying. He blushed again, shocked at himself. Had he really just... Argh!

Zexion, however, seemed curious and slightly bemused, innocent to what was going on.

"Fine, I suppose that will be our lesson for today," he said, walking into the room.

Vexen ducked inside his bathroom, shutting the door as he showered, washing off Marluxia's... Ugh...–and got dressed in the uniform of Organization XIII. He stepped put and saw Zexion standing in the middle of his room, reading the book of Retribution. The boy perked up as he saw Vexen come out, and Vexen could have sworn he felt his heartlessness leap.

"So... What exactly are you going to tell me...?" he asked somewhat suspiciously.

His eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly, it was really cute—

Vexen shook his head. Noooo, not today. Or... Maybe today was the perfect time? Yes, he had already had promised to show him...

"Nothing much," he said had to bait Zexion in order to do this, or else the cloaked schemer would detest him for life. "Just something to take away the dreariness and boredom..."

This was the right way to go; Zexion was thoroughly interested, or about as interested as he would get.

"Alright, it is rather boring here..." he agreed, "So... You were on the floor?"

Vexen nodded. "But it might be a better situation and more... Ah, comfortable on the bed?"

Zexion considered this then nodded, going to sit on the bed.

"And...?"

Vexen sucked in a breath before joining Zexion on the bed.

"Well, er... I suppose you would be the one on the bottom...? So lay down on the bed... On your back..." Vexen instructed.

Zexion obliged curiously and Vexen felt himself blush. He looked really sexy like that—

'Concentrate, fool!' he told himself, composing his face back into an emotionless state. 'Don't screw this up for yourself or him!'

"Now what?" Zexion asked. He didn't seem too suspicious, so Vexen thought he was doing good right now... His will wasn't going to hold out much longer, his arousal was growing just looking at Zexion.

"Um, this'll sound most bizarre... But you need to take of your coat." Vexen was already doing the same, though placing him self a good few feet away from Zexion.

Zexion looked mystified but obliged. His skin was bright in the dim light and Vexen felt himself purr with excitement. He couldn't wait anymore—

"Now what... Vexen?" Zexion said, leaning back onto the bed.

Vexen glided over to his student, after silently locking the door.

"Now... This." Vexen slid onto the bed and his hand rubbed against Zexion's crotch quickly.

Zexion gasped, cringing, but didn't pull away.

"What in the—" he gasped out. "Vexen, what are you–"

"I'm teaching you..." Vexen said slowly, rubbing his fingers in all the right ways so Zexion shivered and leaned into Vexen with pleasure. "What was happening in the hallway... It'll take the boredom away, I promise."

Zexion didn't speak but Vexen could feel the satisfying reaction of the boy and moved to lay on top.

Zexion's breath quickened as Vexen placed an arm and a leg on each side of him.

"And... This feeling...?" he panted as Vexen rubbed him still.

"Arousal," Vexen explained. "'To rouse or stimulate to action or to physiological readiness for activity'. In this case, this is sexual arousal."

"But this is homosexual, is it not?" Zexion questioned.

"But of course," Vexen said as nonchalantly as possible, making sure to rub slightly faster at this point, making Zexion moan. "Do you mind?"

To Vexen's relief, Zexion shook his head, shifting his silky hair to reveal those beautiful eyes.

"It's fine," he panted. "But surely there's more than this?"

The words Vexen had been waiting for. He leaned down, pushing his lips against Zexion's, heartlessness soaring as the other leaned into it and reciprocated.

He pressed his tongue against the younger boys soft lips, questioning for entrance. The lips parted slightly as a blush darted across Zexion's cheeks.

Vexen let his tongue mix with the schemers as he explored this lovely cavern.

His hand never ceased movement lower down and Zexion was quickly getting to the state where Vexen wanted him to be.

There tongues intertwined and they fought each other for territory. Vexen marveled in the fact as Zexion pushed his own tongue into Vexen's, excavating the inner cheeks. This was so hot... Better than he had hoped for...

They finally pulled back and spit linked their lips together. Vexen fell to Zexion's side and lay there for a minute before pressing their bodies together. The friction between their thighs was nearly overwhelming and Vexen moaned with pleasure.

"Quick learner..."

"Good teacher...!"

He kissed down Zexion's chest, starting at the base of his neck, free hand stroking the boy's side. Zexion shivered in reply, arching his back and pushing himself farther against Vexen. Their hardened needs pushed against each other with only cloth and Vexen's hand separating them.

Well, Vexen would soon fix that.

He slipped off Zexion's pants and undergarments with one quick motion, leaving the boy naked in the dim light. Vexen felt himself stiffen to the point of pain. This was just so sexy, it was getting hard to take it so slow... He gasped as Zexion hooked his fingers on the edges of Vexen's own pants and boxers.

"So, now what?" he said, sliding down the clothing before tossing them on the floor. "This... It's so stiff..."

Zexion's breaths hadn't dropped to less than a pant and his voice was only a whisper as a result.

"Now.. We fix that... This—rather, what I'm about to do—is called oral sex... And a type of oral sex is called a blow job." Vexen said, leaning his head down.

"Oral sex?"

Zexion asked questioningly, "I don't see how one uses the mouth to help this, that sounds a little ridiculo—" his breath hitched and his panting quickened as Vexen put his lips to Zexion's member, kissing it multiple times.

Zexion let out a long moan as Vexen licked the tip of his cock, his hands clenching in fists around the sheets.

Vexen himself could barely contain his lust. Zexion was better than he imagined. He wondered if Zexion would agree also to doing him; it would be lovely...

He took up to whole of the schemer into his mouth, sucking tenderly and swirling his tongue around. He knew a little of how Marluxia was always trying to do him all the time. Now that he was here with Zexion... He didn't want to stop.

Zexion was a quiet person. He didn't make many sounds, aside from moaning, gasping, and panting. It was one of things that Vexen admired about him, he was so quiet about this.

He sucked harder and faster, imitating Marluxia's methods by rubbing Zexion's balls within his hands. His skin was so soft... So smooth...

Zexion's hips bucked and Vexen felt the tip of his partner's cock tickle the back of his neck.

Vexen swallowed and Zexion shivered as the space around his member tightened. It was a wonderful feeling and Zexion didn't know why but he felt his hips moving.

"Ve-Vexen...?" he managed, "Why...?"

Vexen stopped, sitting up and raising his head. His body was shivering and he pressed Zexion body against his own again, feeling the wetness of his own spit as their cocks touched together.

"Yes?" he breathed, licking Zexion's ear and getting another bucking of the hips.

"Wh... What is this reaction? This movement...?"

"It happens don't worry about it... It's just your body's way of asking for more..." he whispered into his former pupil's ear.

Vexen reached down and stroked the schemer again, resulting in a hiss of pleasure.

"Now for cause and effect. You need to know about this before it happens..." Vexen warned, as he felt the other's stiffness in his hand. "There is a reaction to such pleasure, a release. It's called... Coming."

Zexion looked absolutely bewildered and sexy and Vexen grinned.

"Maybe it'll be better if I show you...?"

He leaned down again and took up the hardened member in his mouth again and felt a shiver run through Zexion's body. He started sucking again, basking in the taste of Zexion's body.

Zexion shuddered and his hips thrust again. Vexen rubbed his uke's butt and Zexion shuddered as it was massaged. As Vexen sucked, he knew it wouldn't take much longer; Zexion's breathing was going faster still and his back arched with every move Vexen made.

'One more until he's done' Vexen thought as he tightened his lips and mouth, sucking magnificently hard.

His prediction was true. Zexion gasped out loud as he came into Vexen's mouth, filling it to the point of spilling over. Vexen took it all in, swallowing, then licking his lips again. He withdrew and laid next to a shuddering Zexion, who's uke face was so perfect right now.

"Wha... What was that...?" Zexion said, sounding slightly tired now. "It's...white? I saw this in the hall with Marluxia..."

"This is the release I mentioned." Vexen explained. "It's called an 'orgasm'"

"Or... Gasm..." Zexion repeated.

Vexen touched Zexion's cock again, causing a shiver to run through Zexion.

"See, now that you've released, it goes to normal..." he tried to put this in the most casual way possible for a 'talking about your body parts' conversation. "Unless you are further aroused..."

He rubbed the smaller boy's cock between his fingers lightly, smiling as it grew solider by the second. Zexion moaned with pleasure.

"There are, of course, more things to do to fix this, other than sucking on on one's appendage." Vexen continued, pressing his mouth against the growing erection once more. "You need to build up the pleasure enough to fuel the release. For one thing, there's sucking, of course. There is also blowing."

Zexion looked confused, eyebrows furrowing together, "Blowing—"

His question stopped as Vexen took up the end of him into his mouth and blow a cold frosty breath across it. His voice rose to a somewhat hysterical series of high laughter as he relished the feeling. A tingle sparked down his back and it arched before he fell back to the bed, huffing as if he had just been through a fifty mile run.

"Aaaaaaah..." he moaned in a whisper, "That... Felt pretty good—" he cut off again as Vexen blew another breath across him, making his hips move again.

"There's purely rubbing it," Vexen demonstrated this as well and Zexion leaned his head back, his eyes glazing over with arousal and pleasure; a line of drool fell from the corner of his mouth.

"And there are two other methods." Vexen finished his list by this, though he wasn't quite sure Zexion could still hear him. "Shall I show you...?"

Zexion mumbled an affirmative, his breaths irregular and fast now. Vexen stroked his sweet uke's face, holding him to his body. This seemed to calm his respiration slightly and Zexion's eyes fluttered shut. Vexen frowned, wondering if he had gone too far.

"Zexion, do you still want me to—" he began worriedly before smaller arms wrapped around his shoulders and Zexion's legs locked themselves around Vexen, gripping their waists together, allowing the flesh on flesh contact again.

"Please..." the younger boy murmured, licking Vexen's chest like a kitten did to a saucer of milk. "I... This is the best lesson I've had in a while...!"

Vexen hugged the cloaked schemer further against him, rubbing their stiffness against each others inner thighs. How could he have ever doubted his pupil?

Slowly, he brought his fingers up closer to the cobalt haired boy's mouth. He knew Zexion was smaller than him in various different aspects so he would probably need three to make it wide enough...

"Zexion, could you do me a favor?" Vexen murmured, running his fingers through the younger boy's hair.

"Mmmm?" the smaller replied tiredly and Vexen smiled at this overly tempting cuteness. And Zexion didn't even have to try—!

"Could you roll over onto your stomach for me?" Vexen asked quietly, now stroking down Zexion's bare side. "And after that, we'll go from there."

Zexion obliged and lay there drowsily, calming down somewhat.

Vexen rubbed the boy's back, getting a purr out of him.

He got down closer to the younger boy's lower half, massaging the soft cheeks in his fingers; Zexion let out a contented sigh at the motions.

His butt rose slightly higher into the air instinctually.

Vexen prodded his fingers to Zexion's lips, shivering at the adorably sexy uke face as the lips parted and the fingers began massaging the tongue.

It wasn't long before the tongue was washing the fingers with saliva and doing so many things Vexen had not known they could do.

As Vexen pulled out and let Zexion sink back on to the bed, though his rear was still slightly higher than the rest of him. This was perfect for Vexen's purposes though.

"This... What I'm about to do can get rough at parts but it's necessary for the pleasure that follows." Vexen said carefully. "I'll make this as gentle as possible."

Zexion gave a somewhat confused mumble which cut off as Vexen grasped his member again, rubbing it until it was harder than before and Zexion was a panting mess. His butt stuck higher in the air, unknowingly making it more accessible and available for Vexen's intentions, as sparks of pleasure raced down his spine.

Vexen knew he was going to have to distract the smaller boy for the pain coming. He had been raped for a while and was experienced with the sensations and it still was a fresh torture every time.

His wet fingers traced the crack and made their way down to the entrance. Zexion shivered but Vexen squeezed again on the hard member and the anticipation was forgotten momentarily.

Vexen pushed the first two fingers in, closing his eyes, but they still didn't block out the agonized cries of Zexion. Vexen bit his tongue, knowing it wouldn't get much better until later...

Zexion bit into the bed sheets, small tears flowing out of his eyes. He hadn't expected so much pain... It hurt really badly and he wondered if the pleasure was really worth this. He gasped as he felt Vexen's fingers tearing into him, making him wider... He tried his best to stifle the cries that were ripping through him now and was mostly successful, but he felt Vexen could sense everyone if them.

Suddenly he felt Vexen lick down his spine and the pumping of his member grow faster and harder. It took his mind of the pain as he was stretched and dug deeper inside of. Then there were three inside him and he let out a shriek.

"Zexion, are you alright?" Vexen's voice was coated with anxiety and slightly choked.

"It... It hurts..." he whimpered, biting his tongue; never before had he felt anything like what he had felt today. "You said... You said it would get better... How.. How soon?" his voice was gasping sobs as he was widened and stretched, but also pumped and stroked.

"Not long," Zexion could feel Vexen's fingers starting to search for something and he clawed at the bedsheets. "I'm getting there..."

Vexen searched again with his fingers, trying to be as gentle as possible as he explored. Where was it...? He had to find that sweet-spot, he didn't want to hear Zexion's muffled cries anymore, they were worse than anything.

He probed once more and this time hit the target. Zexion's cries escalated to a scream of ecstasy as Vexen poked his prostate. The tenseness seemed to be loosening and Zexion was panting again for more as Vexen touched that place again, even though he continued stretching the much smaller boy. Finally, the schemer was ready.

Vexen withdrew his fingers and leaned over the figure sprawled out across his bed. The Academic's other hand never stopped and Zexion's breathing grew labored again. While he was distracted, Vexen lowered himself onto Zexion, guiding his own neglected member into Zexion.

There was a gasp of pain at first and Vexen himself grunted at the slight tightness. Then he pulled out slightly before hammering himself against that spot.

Zexion's gleeful screams lit the air and he was extremely thankful that no one extremely judgmental, aside from Xenmas, was anywhere. He felt Vexen start thrusting himself into Zexion, hitting his prostate every time, nearly pushing him over the edge. He gasped in delight, calling out Vexen's name with passion and moaning with absolute content.

Vexen heard everything and he knew this is what he'd hear if he were ever serenaded by angels. It was so perfect, the voice so beautiful...

He wanted to make this it, he was close himself—

Vexen thrust deeply into Zexion, hitting his prostate dead-on on for the last time, and felt so much satisfaction as the younger boy's mouth flew open in a wide gasp as he came on the bedsheets, staining them with his semen. Vexen felt the walls closing in around his member and with a groan, he released his seed inside Zexion. So... Good...

Vexen pulled himself out, however reluctantly, watching as a small amount of white fluid leaked out. He licked it, licking Zexion's smooth skin as well.

Zexion gave a gasping shudder, before collapsing face first into the stained sheets of the bed. He didn't notice the wetness, his semen everywhere, not even when his cheek was splattered in it. His mind was blown from his experiences and trying to comprehend it all was... just so... Exhausting...

Vexen looked up anxiously as Zexion suddenly fell on to the bed but smiled at the innocent expression the younger boy wore, completely out cold.

Ah well, they had fun anyway, he couldn't have asked for more. Maybe today wasn't so bad after all? Vexen thought about this as he brought Zexion closer to him, letting the schemer's smaller body curl closer into Vexen's for comfort.

Zexion let out a faint sigh as he pressed against Vexen. In sudden inspiration, Vexen whispered into his student's (was it still former student anymore? Was it maybe something more now...?) ear, licking the outside.

"I'll keep you warm, safe in my arms,

Till heaven calls, keep holding on."

* * *

><p>*Hey guys, this is Lemon's story, but LEMON ISN'T HERE :C This is Lime! Heh heh, there may be some mistakes in the story until Lemon comes back through and corrects it : I didn't read it : too much sex...Anyway, HEY GIRL! HEY BABY!<p>

HAVE FUN! (unless you like Limes :D)

—•—•—•—

_Random Me! Tell me I'm screwed, I shall believe :D oh the pleasure of the lemon highs... Whee!_

_Anyway, updates, whoo! If u do happen to leave me a review carrot, they help keep the plot bunnies around, yay! If not, i feed u to teh Saïx puppy. Yay :D i do not feel like correcting at this point :|_

_~Lemon_


End file.
